A Wrong Turn
by Wreck-It Ralph
Summary: Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle have just married their dream girls. When all three newlywed couples arrive at Rancis' Alaskan Cabin for a honeymoon, their dream day turns into a nightmare when three masked killers enter the cabin and start killing as many as they can. It's a surprise of a lifetime when the group finds out just who is killing them all. Suspenseful. Homage to You're Next.


**A Wrong Turn**

_It's time for another horror story. Another one-shot. Keep in mind, this is my practice for A Nightmare on Halloween (which will be released on Halloween.)_

* * *

Vanellope Von Schwätz-Fluggerbutter, Jubileena Bing-Bing-Malarkey and Taffyta Muttonfudge-Orangeboar were sitting in police headquarters, covered in blankets and shivering. The three girls had just experienced the most horrific night of their lives. "Okay girls, why don't you tell us what happened and then you can go home?" The deputy asked.

"WE HAVE NOTHING TO GO HOME TO!" Jubileena cried out.

* * *

**(Earlier That Day)**

"God, I can't believe we're about to do this," Swizzle commented as he, Gloyd and Rancis stood at an altar. All three of them were in tuxedo's and had very sweaty palms. Rancis gulped. The three racing friends felt funny, they could race at 190 mph, door to door, three wide, without breaking a sweat. But _this_, was a whole different ball game.

"And I thought winning a championship was easier than this," Rancis replied. Rancis was 'shhd' by Sticky, one of the three bridesmaids. Along side her was Adorabeezle and Snowanna.

"Sorry Sticky, we're just nervous," Swizzle apologized for Rancis. Suddenly, the organ started playing the bridal march, and the three brides appeared. The three boys tried to stop sweating, but they knew it wouldn't be easy. Ralph appeared, walking Vanellope down the aisle. Felix followed the two, walking Jubileena down the aisle, and Taffyta appeared, and shocked everyone but the grooms, that Zangief was walking her down the aisle.

"Thank you again Zangief," Taffyta said as the six made their way down the aisle together. The Siberian chuckled and patted her head.

"Is least I can do for Ralph's daughter's friend young lady," he replied. Ralph looked down at his 'little' girl, and teared up at the thought that she was all grown up. He had little time to say what he wanted to say to her since there were two other brides, but Ralph had his own little speech ready to give Vanellope. The three brides were finally at the altar, standing in front of their respective grooms.

"You look beautiful Nelly," Rancis said as he finally saw what his future wife would look like in her dress.

"Mama-Mia," Swizzle said as he checked out his future wife. Jubileena giggled and blushed at her future husband's compliment.

"Oh God I'm scared," Gloyd said as he saw Taffyta in her dress. Taffyta leaned close to his left ear to reply.

"Don't be babe, I have a _special_ evening planned," she told him, causing Gloyd to tense up even more. Taffyta rolled her eyes playfully and stepped back. Pastor Gordon stepped up, and he began reciting what the brides and grooms were supposed to do. A half hour later, it was the moment that the three couples were waiting for.

"That takes care of everything, by the power vested in me by the state of Alaska, I know pronounce you husbands and wives, you may kiss the brides," the pastor announced and closed the Bible. It was a private ceremony, so only a handful of close friends attended. The small crowd erupted into applause as Swizzle, Rancis, and Gloyd kissed their now wives. Ralph stood up, ready to give his speech.

"May I say a quick word before the happy couples race off?" He asked politely. The small crowd died down as Ralph cleared his throat. "Vanellope, I can't believe that it was 24 years ago that I held you in my arms as you came into the world. And now I've never been more proud of you for choosing the best guy for yourself. I won't lie, the first moment I met him at one of his races, I didn't like him one bit, but then I saw how he treated you like a queen, with love and respect. And I am proud to call him my Son because you're more than just a Son-In-Law to me Rancis," Ralph motioned to him with a smile. Vanellope teared up and ran to her dad to give him a big hug.

"Thanks daddy," she exclaimed and kissed his cheek. Ralph hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"I am proud of you Vanellope, and I hope Rancis gives you the life you deserve," he whispered to her. The three boys came in and scooped up their wives bridal style and carried them out to a limo for all six of them.

"This is the best day of my life!" Swizzle declared as the limo sped off from the chapel. He held his wife in his right arm and kissed her cheek.

"You're one to say that Swizzy," Jubileena replied and kissed his lips.

"I think this is the best idea we've ever had," Taffyta said as she laid down into Gloyd's arms and muscular chest.

"I just can't wait to get out of this stupid tuxedo, I hate dressing up," Gloyd mumbled, earning him a playful slap on the cheek from his wife. Rancis looked from his best friends to his wife and smiled.

"Remember what I promised you last week Nelly?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

"Yeah, what about it Flugs?" Vanellope asked, soothed from her husband holding her head in his lap.

"I'm going to keep it, no matter what," he replied, "you are my first priority from now on, racing will always come last. I'll even miss a race if I have to if you're pregnant and in labor," Rancis admitted. Vanellope sat up with tears in her eyes.

"I knew I made the right choice!" She sobbed and hugged her husband. Rancis held her as the limo drove off to Rancis' remote Alaskan cabin for the triple honeymoon. About an hour later, the limo pulled up to Rancis' two story hand built cabin. The three couples fell asleep from the long and exhausting day, but they woke up as they heard the crunching of boots on snow.

"Welcome to your cabin Rancis," Citrusella said and helped them out of the limo. The three couples exited the limo and got their luggage out.

"Thank you so much Citrusella," Jubileena said and tipped her twin sister $100.

"Anything for my sis," Citrusella replied and double checked to make sure the newlyweds had everything.

"Have a good day Citrusella," Rancis called out as Citrusella drove off. Only seen by Vanellope, the other newlyweds gasped at the beauty of Rancis' cabin. Taffyta almost started crying at the beautiful stone circular fireplace right in the middle of the cabin.

"Rancis, this cabin is _gorgeous,"_ Taffyta said and collapsed on the sofa with Gloyd. Rancis smiled and began preparing drinks.

"Thank you, my father and I spent six years building it and he left it to me since he can't live up here anymore," Rancis explained.

"I'll start up a fire okay Rancis?" Swizzle said. Rancis nodded and Swizzle started preparing a fire. Rancis appeared with a tray full of hot chocolate for his friends and beautiful bride. There were three couches surrounding the fire place, perfect so the guys could cuddle with their brides.

"So Rancis, are there any fish in the lake out there?" Jubileena pointed out the window as she sipped her hot chocolate. Rancis swallowed his drink to clear his throat and he stood up and walked over to said window.

"Only the best looking and tasting Trout in the whole state, Rancis replied and pointed his finger out the window to the dock below, "in the Summer, my dad and I used to jet-ski out here; you guys need to see this place in the Summer, it'll blow your mind," he bragged. Jubileena kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Well, thanks for letting us come Rancis," she thanked him and turned around to a jealous Vanellope and Swizzle. Jubileena rolled her eyes and passionately kissed Swizzle, "lighten up you two, there's nothing wrong with kissing a close friend on the cheek," she explained. Rancis sat down with Vanellope and set her down on his lap.

"Are you enjoying yourself Vanellope?" Rancis asked, hoping she wouldn't still be jealous. Luckily, Vanellope wrapped her arm around Rancis' neck and kissed his cheek. Rancis sighed happily and tossed the remote to Swizzle. "Pick what you want Swizz," Rancis exclaimed. Swizzle turned on the TV to ESPN.

"_And we're back to the Ford Eco-Boost 400 at Homestead-Miami Speedway!"_ The announcer exclaimed. The three newlywed couples were so in tune with the NASCAR race that no one noticed a silhouette of a figure wearing a wolverine animal mask appearing in one of the windows. The person studied them until they slipped away into the growing shadows of the dark Alaskan night. The figure ran to the woods surrounding the house, crunching away at the hard compacted snow. A few hours later, the race was over, and it was dinner time.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna make some spaghetti!" Jubileena declared. Everyone held their stomachs as they rumbled with hunger. Swizzle leaned behind his girlfriend while she stirred the tomato sauce. Rancis was helping Vanellope stir the noodles while Taffyta mixed some margaritas for the group. Gloyd, having nothing to do, decided to help out. Gloyd went over to the fireplace and discovered there was no more firewood!

"Hey guys, I'll go get more firewood, be back in a minute Taffy!" Gloyd called out. He shivered slightly at the prickling cold. Gloyd still couldn't believe how cold it was and was slightly entranced with the fact that he could see his breath. He grabbed a headlight from Rancis' mudroom and put it on to see. He trudged outside, enjoying the crunching sound of his shoes on the snow. "Okay, where are you firewood?" He asked himself. Gloyd rounded around the cabin and found the firewood stash under the deck. "Aha, there you are!" He exclaimed. Gloyd seethed as his bare hands touched the freezing wood.

"Hey Pumpkin!" Taffyta called out, "dinner's ready come in!" She exclaimed. Gloyd licked his lips as he put the firewood under his arms to carry in. Gloyd turned around and screamed. The figure with the wolverine mask was standing behind him with an ax! Gloyd dropped the firewood as the figure swung the ax at his head. Gloyd slipped on a patch of ice as the ax came down and hit a piece of firewood, saving his life. Gloyd reacted quickly and shoved the piece of firewood out of his face, knocking the figure out of the way. Gloyd kicked their chest and ran back inside like a maniac. He ran in and collapsed, breathing heavily. All five of his friends ran to his side to see what was wrong.

"Gloyd hun! What happened?" Taffyta asked as she hugged him. Gloyd hyperventilated and clutched his chest.

"Did an animal scare you?" Rancis asked. Gloyd shook his head feverishly and stood up.

"Th-th-there's someone out there with an _ax!"_ Gloyd screamed. All six of them ran over to the window over looking the deck. They all studied the scene outside and couldn't see a thing. Everyone but Swizzle left the window. They started to put their dinner on plates when Swizzle said something.

"Hey Rancis, what's that out there?" Swizzle asked. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, followed by the window shattering. Everyone shrieked at the sudden window shatter.

"Is everyone okay? I think that was a 30.06 gunshot," Rancis said. Swizzle just stood, shaking at what happened, or so it seemed. Jubileena walked up to him and hugged him.

"Are you okay Swizzy?" Jubileena asked. Suddenly, Swizzle's body collapsed with a bullet hole in his chest. Jubileena screamed as her beloved husband's dead body hit the floor. "SWIZZLE!" Jubileena yelled. Everyone else started to freak out.

"OH MY GOD!" Vanellope screeched. Rancis got in front of Vanellope, just in case there was more gunfire. "Okay use the sofa to block the window, and make sure the doors are locked!" Rancis yelled. Everyone scrambled to safely protect themselves.

"What in the hell is going on Rancis?" Taffyta asked. Rancis ran to a closet and pulled out several guns.

"I don't know, but we have to protect ourselves," Rancis replied and handed everyone a gun. "Nelly, call the troopers now!" Rancis instructed. Vanellope picked up the phone and started dialing, but hung up.

"It's dead," Vanellope said as the lights went out. Jubileena, Taffyta and Gloyd freaked out when the power was cut. "Flugs, do you know anything about what's going on?" Vanellope asked.

"No Nelly, but this can't be some random targeting, someone we know is trying to kill us, but who, I haven't a clue," Rancis replied and cocked his shotgun. Jubileena knelt down by her husband's body and cradled his head in her lap.

"Wh-hy?" She sobbed and kissed his forehead one last time. Gloyd grabbed her hand and yanked her away.

"Come on Jubileena, we have to get to cover in case they try to get in!" Gloyd yelled. The five ran upstairs and into the master bedroom and locked it. Jubileena collapsed on the ground and sobbed her eyes out. She looked at her wedding ring and sobbed even harder, knowing that her beloved Swizzle was gone forever.

"Okay come guys, let's not panic," Taffyta said rather calmly, "let's just stay calm and work together," she continued. "Rancis, do you have any neighbors around that we can somehow signal for help?" Taffyta asked. Rancis shook his head slowly.

"Not for about five miles Taffyta," Rancis replied. Meanwhile, Vanellope was looking through drawers to see if there were any flashlights or some food.

"Flugs, do we have any food or flashlights up here?" Vanellope asked. Rancis punched the wall in frustration, scaring his friends.

"Dammit no! Why did I forget the damned flashlights? We're gonna have to go back downstairs to get some food and some flashlights," he stated. His four remaining friends looked at each other in disbelief.

"With a group of killers down there, no way man," Gloyd said. Jubileena looked over at him suspiciously.

"How do you know it's a group and not one Gloyd?" She asked. Gloyd looked at all the suspicious faces in the room and gulped.

"Well, there was one outside with an ax and I don't think they could've switched to a sniper rifle that quickly," Gloyd replied. Rancis sighed and pinched his nose.

"Okay all five of us will get the food and some flashlights, we're in a big group with guns, we'll be fine," he stated. Everyone else reluctantly got up and slowly opened the door. The eerie darkness and quiet scared the group. They carefully pointed their guns and walked down the stairs. "Be careful guys," Rancis warned and got out his zippo lighter. Once on the ground floor, Rancis flicked it on and everyone in front of him screamed. "What's the fucking deal?!" he asked. Vanellope pointed her .38 special and fired several rounds. Rancis turned around to see a person in a bear mask hoisting a machete above him.

"Rancis look out!" Gloyd yelled and fired his .44 which missed every shot. Rancis cocked his shot gun, but the killer grabbed it from his hands and knocked it away.

"RUN!" Rancis yelled. Everyone ran in the dark house to the kitchen to find the flashlights. "HERE!" Rancis called and tossed one to Vanellope and Gloyd.

"Hurry Rancis, they're right behind us!" Taffyta shrieked. As Rancis hurriedly left the kitchen, the french doors exploded as a third masked killer wearing a deer mask entered holding a knife and the wolverine masked killer followed suit. All five ran away to different rooms of the house, hoping to meet up and get away. Jubileena hid in a closet with a view of Swizzle's corpse. One of the killers walked over it and squished his skull, enticing tears from the girl. She covered her mouth to not let noise escape and give away her spot. In a guest bedroom, Gloyd hid next to the door, holding his gun in case one of the killers came in.

"Come on Orangeboar, get a grip," Gloyd told himself. He could hear footsteps outside and some soft whimpers from a closet nearby. "Poor Jubileena," Gloyd said sadly. Upstairs, Rancis was stuck in a bathroom with no weapons, other than his pocket knife. The stairs creaked and moaned as someone slowly walked up them.

"Why would someone do this?" Rancis asked himself. Back downstairs, Jubileena couldn't hear anything outside her closet, so she opened the door to see what was out there. When she saw nothing, Jubileena quietly slipped out and tip toed around. She surprisingly didn't see anyone and slipped through a hallway. She tried to open a door, but it was locked. Hearing footsteps, Jubileena ran into the garage and hid under Rancis' truck. Back with Gloyd, he heard Jubileena trying to open the door, but his instincts told him not to, in case the killers were watching. Gloyd's heart was caught in his throat as someone, more forcefully than Jubileena, tried opening the door. Gloyd stood back, gun in hand as an ax broke through the door!

"Stay back!" Gloyd shouted, alerting his friends, "I HAVE A GUN!" He shouted through the hole. When there were no more noises Gloyd slowly opened the door to see if anyone was there."Must've scared them off," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. But, right as he said that, the killer jumped from the ceiling and cut off his head. Taffyta had run downstairs when she heard Gloyd shout about the gun and she came up just as Gloyd's head rolled toward her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Taffyta screamed as her husband's head came to a stop at her feet. She pointed a gun at the killer and fired, but with not effect. The killer raised their ax and walked slowly toward Taffyta.

"Taffyta, get over here!" Vanellope yelled from upstairs. Taffyta pulled the rug from under the killer's feet, forcing the killer to fall on their back with a grunt. Taffyta then ran upstairs to the bedroom where Vanellope and Rancis were.

"Oh God, Gloyd's _dead!"_ Taffyta cried and hugged Vanellope. Rancis looked around and realized something gruesome.

"Where's Jubileena?" Rancis asked. Taffyta and Vanellope looked at each other in fear.

"I thought she was with you!" Taffyta shrieked. The three looked around in terror as they heard multiple footsteps outside the door.

"Shhh," Rancis said to not alert the killers. After a few tense minutes of silence, the shuffling outside the door ceased. Not wanting to take any chances, Rancis went alone. "Girls, you stay here, and I am going to check outside, maybe then we can get out of here and find Jubileena," Rancis stated. He opened the door slowly and poked his head out. He looked both ways down the hall and saw nothing. "They must've gone back downstairs," he said and walked out. Rancis' foot tripped some rope and he looked up to see an ax on a rope hurtling toward his face.

"RANCIS NO!" Vanellope shrieked as the ax hit Rancis' head and cut it open, spilling blood everywhere. Rancis, still barely alive, coughed as his body shut down.

"Nelly, I _love_ you," he said as Vanellope cradled him in her arms. Vanellope cried as his body went limp and he died. Vanellope looked up in anger and stood up.

"Taffyta, we're gonna kill these assholes," Vanellope said darkly and grabbed the ax from the ceiling. Back with Jubileena, she had been hiding underneath Rancis' pickup when someone entered the garage. She grabbed a screwdriver that was left on the ground and held it, just in case the killer poked his head under the vehicle. The echoing of boots on concrete was like a death song to Jubileena. Her heart kept pounding and pounding in her chest. The killer stopped and looked underneath the truck. Jubileena shrieked as the wolverine masked killer found her.

"THIS IS FOR SWIZZLE!" She yelled and stabbed the eyehole of the mask. The killer reeled back in pain and fell to the ground. Jubileena slipped from under the truck and grabbed a hammer from the toolbox. The masked murderer held their right eye hole and looked in fear with their left eye. Jubileena swung the claw hammer down three times and hit the killer's head. Blood started to splatter from the hits and soon, the killer was dead. Jubileena sat on the ground, clutching her chest and dropped the hammer. Curiosity got the best of her and she crawled over to unmask the killer. The mask clattered to the ground and revealed the face of the killer. "_Oh, my , God,"_ She said slowly. Jubileena ran out of the garage to try to find her remaining friends.

"Did you hear that?" Taffyta asked Vanellope.

"Yeah, I think it came from the garage," Vanellope replied. The two slowly headed for the garage to see if Jubileena was okay. Rounding a corner, the three met up and screamed. Vanellope raised her ax and Taffyta raised her fists while Jubileena cowered in fear.

"You guys scared me!" Jubileena shrieked and sat on the floor.

"Never mind that Jubileena, what happened?" Taffyta asked. Jubileena composed herself as she told her friends what she found out.

"I killed one of them," Jubileena explained. The others looked at each other in disbelief that sweet Jubileena killed a killer.

"Well did you see who it was?" Vanellope asked. Jubileena slowly nodded and looked back at her friends.

"It w-was Candlehead," Jubileena announced softly.

"WHAT?!" Taffyta and Vanellope said at once. They thought that Jubileena was joking, but then they thought that no one would joke at a time like this.

"Yes it's true, but I don't know why or who else is- GUYS BEHIND YOU!" Jubileena shrieked. Taffyta and Vanellope whirled around to see a machete coming down on them. Vanellope quickly raised her ax in defense and blocked the attack. The deer masked killer grabbed Vanellope's arm and threw her down. Taffyta, having one bullet left in her gun, raised it and fired at the killer's head as they bent down to kill Vanellope. The bullet went straight through the killer's head, killing them instantly.

"Taffyta, thank you," Vanellope said as Jubileena helped her up.

"Hey, there have been enough of us getting killed, and that was for my Pumpkin," Taffyta said sadly.

"Okay, only one left, we need to stick together," Vanellope said. The three formed a back to back triangle so the last killer couldn't sneak up on them. Vanellope's flashlight started to flicker and she hit it to get the battery juices flowing. Suddenly up above, the chandelier was cut from its rope and fell to the ground. All three girls yelped and jumped out of the way. The last remaining killer jumped down from the balcony and landed right in front of them. With no weapons close by, the girls could only hold up their fists. The killer held up an ax and the machete, ready to strike.

"Any last words?" They said in a demonic tone. They laughed evilly until a gunshot rang in the house. The killer collapsed with a bullet hole in their neck and an Alaska State Trooper standing behind them.

"We got a call about gunshots and screaming, are you girls alright?" The trooper asked and holstered his pistol. The three girls ran over to him and hung onto him.

"Thank you!" Jubileena screeched. A few more officers and some paramedics entered with stretchers to deal with the bodies. As they put the second killer's body on the stretcher, Vanellope approached.

"Let me take the mask off," Vanellope said as Taffyta and Jubileena backed her up.

"Ma'am we do that, now if you could please-" The paramedic asked.

"I SAID LET ME TAKE IT OFF!" Vanellope demanded. The paramedic backed off with his hands held out. Vanellope ripped off the mask off to reveal Minty.

"What the fuck is happening here?" Taffyta asked in disbelief, "First Candlehead and now Minty?" She asked again.

"Hey, we got a live one here!" One of the medical personal declared. The three girls walked briskly over to the last killer who was still alive. Vanellope walked over and ripped the mask off.

"No," she said and backed into a wall, "NO! NO! NO!" She screamed like Dr. Loomis from Halloween IV. Crumbelina smiled evilly and chuckled. Vanellope grabbed one of the trooper's guns and pointed it at Crumbelina. The trooper tackled her and got his gun back. "WHY?!" Vanellope screamed.

"Because you three _whores_ stole our men from us," Crumbelina explained hoarsely, "we orchestrated this whole thing to kill all six of you. Rancis was mine until you came along," Crumbelina said, referring to Vanellope, "and Gloyd was all Candlehead's until Taffyta stole him and Minty did always have a thing for Swizzle. The plan was to kill all of you, but this is even better, you three have to live out the rest of your lives without your loving husbands, so enjoy it!" Crumbelina cackled as best as she could. Enraged, Jubileena picked up the ax from the stairs and ran up and cut off Crumbelina's head. All the officers gasped and pulled their guns out on Jubileena. Crumbelina's head flew out the window and into the snow. Jubileena dropped the ax and collapsed, crying.

"We didn't see anything except self-defense," one of the officers comforted Jubileena. She sniffled as she saw Swizzle's body being loaded into a black body bag. The same fate befell Taffyta and Vanellope as they had to watch their husbands be loaded into body bags.

"Come on girls, let's get you out of here," the officer that shot Crumbelina said. The three girls were escorted into ambulances and left behind the best day of their lives that turned into the worst night of their lives.


End file.
